ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Isgebind
Testimonials * Just solo'd this as 99SMN/RDM. I wouldn't recommend this as it took about 1 hour to finish. I did it mostly just to see if it could be done. Got 2 hearts and a snow belt for my trouble. Atmas used were RR DG and MC, only had to convert once and used a dusty elixir after eating a blizzaga III during a pet swap. Used Ifrit the whole time and spammed Flaming Crush as often as possible. Para is annoying and slows down the fight when it interrupts BPs, but other than that its a pretty standard pet fight. Just keep buffs on and enough distance for Ifrit to regain hate after hate resets before Isgebind has a chance to kill you. Summoning Magic Skill is 375 with gear and merits and I used Avatar's Favor to help keep mp up. Libbien from Phoenix 3/6/13 *Solo brewed also as 90THF/NIN. Complete joke, blue was Shark Bite. Drops were Triplus Dagger and Isador. Dancing Edge was doing around 4500-5500 dmg, Evisceration was doing 7500-9000 dmg and Sneak Attack did 5k. Probably could have gone without buffs but did RR VV and Apoc. Fight maybe lasted 30 seconds? Evisceration >> Dancing Edge >> Evisceration did Distortion >> Darkness (Skillchain) for a total of 26,854 dmg. Normal hits were over 200 each VERY quick fight VERY happy blue was Category:Daggers. This was my second fight, first one I didn't proc and only 2 hearts and the belt dropped. Happy hunting :) Oh and TH was at 7. User:CharunSylph *I just brewed this as 90THF/NIN solo. I basically got bored and had the KI so I was like, "I'm gonna brew Isgebind for giggles!". I went without a Terror Screen, cruor buffs, or atmas, but that just made it more exciting for me. Also made it a point to aggro as many raptors as I could. I agree with the guy below who said Aeolian Edge and Cyclone sucked. I did Evisceration > Dancing Edge over and over. I did not get terrorized and although I got paralyzed pretty early, it only stopped one attack. Didn't proc anything at all, but I got the Triplus Dagger, Snow Belt, and 2 Isgebind's Hearts. And now... I R HAPPY! ValeforDezdemona May 29, 2011 *A THF tried to brew Igsebind today in my LS. Aeolian Edge & Cyclone did ~400-500 damage. So as a general rule of Thumb, don't rely on Wind Based Weaponskills for a Brew Technique on this NM. Rudra's Storm did 4000-6000. SSJ4Puar 17:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) *SMN duoed with a 99 SMN/RDM and 99 SMN/SCH. SMN/RDM used Shiva/Rush and tanking atmas (MC, DG, MM) while SMN/SCH used magic dd oriented atmas and Ifrit. Dia II and pyrohelix were kept on it, and self buffs on the SMNs. Slow but easily winnable fight this way. Wayako * Killed with 5 well geared characters including atmas - PLD/war MNK/war WHM/rdm RDM/blm THF/dnc. About a 30-50 minute fight depending on proc luck and deaths, during blunt(can be hard to proc somewhat.) Can sub the PLD with WAR or another MNK I think. I used 3 HP atmas on my PLD to start which was overkill(5600 HP.) Second round I used 2 HP and a regain. Third round I used Isge's atma in place of another HP atma for the ice resist which made it a ton easier(I was lazy and didn't use most of my mdt gear for spells due to old macros or whatnot, but wasn't a problem with so much HP to spare) Only real danger is hate reset but it's nothing a little mage kiting can't solve. Blizz V did down our MNK a few times for various reasons but it can hit pretty hard if you're unprepared for it. Brew not required. VF worked well as /dnc. Easy KI to get with evasion tank from Kur so don't be afraid to experiment to see what works best for you. One important thing to note was mages were using MM combined with foe flayer atma which is superior refresh during day. It basically means you stay at full MP during day time even with cure spams.--Botiemaster 06:47, February 4, 2011 (UTC) * Duoed with a Monk and WHM. * Average Joe mnk isn't gonna duo this. Gear? Atmas? HP on the mnk? Moves that caused trouble?(ApathyBismarck 02:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC)) * Essentially duoed 90 MNK/WAR and 87 WHM/SCH. There was a THF/NIN also who didnt really get to do much during the fight. After trying and failing a few times, attempting for the MNK and THF to tank it from the front we had to change our strategy. We finally got blue stagger and brewed it. I held the brew (I was the MNK) on the ??? pop point for a bit while the THF popped another. I used what brew I had left after the THF died, which was only maybe 30 seconds. I staggered blue again so I figured we might as well try to kill it at least. This time the WHM stayed out of the party and I tanked it from the back as MNK, so they only TP moves it would do was the paralyze one and Spike Flail. WHM got hit by paralyze which occasionally caused troubles and it was risky at points. My gear on MNK is nothing to be proud of either, and we were still able to duo it. MNK atma was GH/Apoc/RR and WHM was Allure/MM/Stormbird. Gear was Atheling Mantle, Loki's Kaftan, +1 AF3 of head, hands and legs. Fuma sune-ate, Agasayas collar, Brutal earring, Mermans Earring, Brown Belt, Rajas Ring, and Keen Ring in case it helps... Had -18% Magic Damage Taken gear that I swapped in during Bliz spells. Only ws that I used was Backhand Blow. So you don't have to be super great or anything to kill it. Just is risky and had to use about every temp item potion/ether available on MNK and WHM. As long as WHM can cure and keep MP up, and get paralyze off himself there shouldn't be much trouble. Also the THF kept Apoc on so they just kept dying and reraise for TH procs. We did the NM a second time using this method with no problem. Sorry for the wall of text just thought I would try to explain the best I could. One important thing I'd like to stress again is the WHM needs to stand out of the party to avoid Spike Flail while the MNK tanks from the back. Really did not expect to be able to duo this, so give it a try. --Nachii 05:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) * Duoed NIN/DNC & WHM/BLM - Try to stun as much Ga as you can to save you mp. Nin keep migawari up for the last 20% because a GA IV or a tier V can one shot you. The para aura will get you the most trouble. About 25 min fight even with a Kannagi. --Psychopat * Very easy fight MNK/WAR, DRK/MNK, WHM/RDM. Probably could've duoed WHM+either of them. MP never went below 900 (I have 1.4k- ish with buffs). Both the MNK and DRK used the atmas Sanguine Scythe, Gnarled Horn, Future Fabulous. On WHM I used MM/Ambition/Apoc. It got annoying when hate was reset but we were never in any real danger. The lowest any of us got was (~40%). We did this twice, 1st got blue and sword dropped, 2nd no blue and dagger dropped.--Zatias 10:50, August 29, 2011 (UTC) *Duo'd with ease with DRK/MNK (Apoc, RR, VV) and WHM/BLM (MM, Full Moon, Allure). Keep DD/Tank on back foot to only have Spike Flail/Wing used. Keep WHM up on a hill high enough to avoid all TP attacks and just Cure to victory. Any DD with a WHM could most likely duo it with this strategy. --Cesiel 11:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) * Does his full dispel take off cruor buffs as well? :*Dispels everything except cruor buffs Bummage 04:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC) * Duo'd WHM and BRD. Paralyze aura is only real issue. Bummage 04:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC) * Duo NIN/DNC WHM/RDM. Nin w/ capped eva, meritted katana, kannagi, GH/RR/apoc. Blind, Slow, Inhibit TP landed relatively well. Stunned GA with Violent Flourish, fairly easy fight til ~last 20 or so %, where landing stuns seemed to get a bit harder, and para aura seemed to be an annoyance. Took about 25 minutes. * Most efficient Duo Thf/War and Whm/???. The trick is atma of Frozen Fetters and Barblizzara, stand on front foot. Easy fight, if bar kept up. 10 min fight with proper gear. Aphugel 21:24, January 5, 2012 (UTC) * Failed to solo as NIN/DNC at 95. One reason: Paralyze aura after Gregale Wing followed by Blizzaga IV. Will give it another shot at 99 when I have more eva. Haxan7 04:52, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Terror *A THF brewed him after using a Terror Screen. He used Horrid Roar to dispel the Terror Screen and then used Absolute Terror to Terrorize the THF, Not once... But Twice... SSJ4Puar 17:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC) *I brewed him for a laugh as a solo thf as I was bored, Paralyze isn't the biggest thing you should worry about, Terror stopped me in mid-battle, the Terror temp item from the Dominion Tact guy will help big style if you plans to brew him as a soloist :*Tank it from behind if you're gonna brew, he'll only use gregale wing and spike flail! XD --Zatias 11:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC) *Blue !! is really good for the droprate on weapons. This is only anecdotal but kills without it were disappointing. Multiple pop? Apparently can pop multiple. I just saw two of them being fought at the same time. --Loeyuue 03:00, June 4, 2011 (UTC)